hinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Hinstein:Administrator requests/adminInfo
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ What this section is for * Protecting/unprotecting pages. Highly visible pages or content that may have links from outside websites are encouraged to have some level of protection. This can also include a request for administrators to try and calm down an edit war. This should be done according to the Hinstein:Protection policy. * Moving/renaming protected pages and files. Due to vandals' mis-use of the page move tool, some pages are protected from being renamed except by an administrator. If you can make a compelling case for a page move, or consensus has been reached on the respective discussion page related to the page you think needs to be renamed, formal requests for the page move can happen here. New contributors to this wiki or "anonymous" users wishing to rename a page that don't have the page move option available to them yet are also welcome to make such requests on this page. * Minor edits to protected pages. This is mostly on protected templates that can have a substantial impact on the whole wiki if they are changed, so caution is urged when they are modified. * Announcements that are intended to be across the whole wiki. This appears on MediaWiki:Sitenotice, and should be something that would be of interest to the whole community. * Importing pages from another wiki. While seldom used for content on this wiki, this is an option that is available for bringing in content from another wiki and preserving its edit history, which requires administrator rights. This may involve some special actions on the part of Wikia Central to open this option between two MediaWiki projects, so be patient if you wish to make this sort of request. MediaWiki importing tools can sometimes be buggy, so be gentle on volunteer administrators doing this task. * Hiding revisions and/or edit summaries. In the case of blatant copyright violations, significantly offensive material, identity establishing information, or any other content that poses a major risk to the wiki or its editors, bureaucrats may delete the revision(s) using . * General questions to the administrators of this wiki. You might get a faster reply by posting on the Yew Grove; however, the administrators here will try to help you to the best of their abilities. What this section is not for * Problem users who may be vandalising content pages. Instead, please note the user that may be causing problems on the Hinstein:Counter Vandalism Unit page. * Requests to become an administrator. If you are interested in learning what an administrator does or how you can become one, please visit Hinstein:Administrators for information about administrators and Hinstein:Requests for adminship for the process to become an administrator. * General discussions about administrator behaviour. Most policy discussions, including policies that govern administrators, ought to be started on Hinstein:Yew Grove and kept to that forum for input from the larger Hinstein wiki community. * Trivial requests for deletion. If you've accidentally duplicated content or wish to just clean up a mess you've made on the wiki, you should simply tag the page with .